


Dancing in Heaven: Orbital Bebop

by SuperAlex64



Category: Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988)
Genre: F/M, Outer Space, Snulu's royalty, Title named from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zor One and Zor Two visit Boo-Boo and Snulu on Earth, they proclaim Snulu the Empress. When the four go back to the planet and get ready for the coronation, they have plenty of fun as they dance the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Heaven: Orbital Bebop

It all started at Jellystone Park and no, this story doesn't completely take place there and it's not really about the bear known as Yogi Bear. It's about his sidekick, Boo-Boo and his girlfriend, Snulu. They were sitting at the shore of one of the ponds, just talking casually and relaxing. Snulu, despite living on Earth for sometime, hasn't changed a bit and Boo-Boo wouldn't have it any other way.

But while they were at the pond, seemingly out of nowhere came a spaceship, similar to the one that DX Nova's goons used when they tried to invade Jellystone Park, using Yogi and Boo-Boo clones, hovering above the water and before they knew it, the door opened and out came those two former DX Nova loyalists, Zor One and Zor Two, a pair of purple aliens that resembled the former emperor, DX Nova, wearing their red jumpsuits with white collars and gloves with pride. They ran down the steps, toward them.

Boo-Boo though about attacking them as they came closer after all, he may be small but he's still a bear, of course, he could easily take down Yogi Bear if he wanted to, though despite them being more or less friendly towards each other when they first met, of course it could still be a trick. As soon as they got in front of them, they did the unexpected: they bowed.

That's right, they bowed to, to Snulu, actually. Boo-Boo didn't understand why.

Snulu, after just awkwardly standing there for a few moments while this was happening, said to them, with some authority in her voice, "Stand down," but when they didn't budge, she, rolling her eyes, explained, "That means 'stop'."

"Sorry, Your Highness."

"That's okay," started Snulu, until she, along with Boo-Boo, realized what they had called her. They reacted by quickly looking at each other, grabbed each other's paws, shouting, "Your Highness?!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Zor Two, looking pleased with himself, "The public has chosen! And they want you, Snuluselle Bear, to be empress of our planet!"

"Isn't it great?!" asked Zor Two, excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Snulu, still letting this sink in.

"Empress?" asked Boo-Boo, somewhat naive, "You mean, 'Princess', right?"

At that, the two burst out laughing, literally, rolling on the ground, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Princess?!" cried out Zor One, "You must be joking!"

"Yeah," agreed Zor Two, nearby out of breath, "Can you imagine her wearing a delicately misty rose colored puffy saffione gown, scarlet high heeled shoes, lovely, well maintained, wavy golden blonde locks with a shining golden headdress, studded with sparkling jewels?"

Zor One then added, "With a ultramarine colored cape made from that lightweight material from the planet Shimerda, what do you call it?"

"Munira."

"That's right, munira! Around her neck, tied with a jewel to which it's color shows her rank!"

Boo-Boo, a little annoyed, exclaimed, "Alright, geez! I was wrong to ask!"

"Why would you assume I would become a princess?" asked Snulu, curious.

"The media."

"Fair enough, I suppose"

"Enough, dilly dally," said Zor One, "We must get back to our planet so, we can get you coronation ready."

Zor One and Zor Two then grabbed her by the wrists and attempted to pull her into the ship and would have succeeded, too, if it weren't for her judo throwing them onto the floor.

"What about Boo-Boo?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about me?"

"Well..." started two before huddling up, whispering their plan before saying, "He is one of your suitors so, of course, he'll have to come... so, the rest of our society can evaluate him."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, it's bound to happen anyway," explained Zor One, shrugging, "That's how we are, unless Earthlings aren't to type to judge, ay Boo-Oob?"

"...No." 

"Do you still want to come along?"

"For Snulu, I'll do anything."

"Even, brave totally radical settings?" asked Zor Two, raising an eyebrow.

Boo-Boo, with his head held high, answered in a confident voice, "In the dorkiest of early 90's wear."

"Ohh..." commented Zor Two, "You're in it to win it, I see."

"You'll win the hearts of our citizens in no time," said Zor One, confidently, "Shall we go now?"

"No!" shouted both Snulu and Boo-Boo, "Let us get ready!"

............................................................................................................

It was surprisingly easy to let Yogi and Cindy to let them go. Yogi even mentioned something about a space disco. Boo-Boo couldn't help but shudder at that.

When they flew back to that planet, Boo-Boo saw that it was like before when he and Yogi first landed on it, only with more diversity and less oppression.

The ship landed near a large crowd, which roared loudly when the hatch opened, out walked Zor One and Zor Two, followed by Boo-Boo Bear and finally, the woman of the hour, Snulu Bear.

The crowd went especially wild as they walked the red carpet, granted the cheers were for the future empress but, it was still a great experience for everyone.

The group headed toward that fancy hotel looking building with some official looking people in the front with a white furred bear-like creature with wavy, sky blue hair, wearing a royal blue uniform with gold buttons and elements with crown upon his 'noble' brow.

"Hello, Snuluselle."

Boo-Boo couldn't help but notice Snulu's sudden appearance of disdain for this stranger.

"Hello... Mapplethorpe."

"Snuluselle," he continued, walking up to her beginning to stoke her cheek, "You're looking beautiful," Boo-Boo was beginning to see why she didn't like him.

"Mapplethorpe," asked Snulu, deadpan, "What are you selling?"

"Oh, Snuluselle, can't your future husband, also known as, moi, compliment your looks... That's a rather interesting hairstyle you have on your head. But, no matter, my stylists can change it for a person of your standing." Mapplethorpe then noticed Boo-Boo, "I see you brought a friend, adorable and who may you be?"

"Boo-Boo, I'm Snulu's boyfriend," he answered, bluntly and more angrier than intended.

"Boyfriend? Did I say 'adorable'? I meant 'sadorable'.

"Why, you-"

"Snuluselle? Why in space would you chose him for a boyfriend? It couldn't have been for his looks."

"Mapplethorpe," Snulu shouted, through clenched teeth, "Shut up!"

"Temper, My Lady, you're to set an example. Shall I take you to dinner?" he then pulled out a ring case from behind, "We may have some matters to discuss."

Boo-Boo then got a good grip on the royal pain and throw him over his shoulder like he was nothing. Keep in mind, Boo-Boo's shorter than Mapplethorpe.

Que the crowd gasping.

Snulu, laughing, said to the shocked crowd, "Relax, I was about to do the same thing, only I was going to be more violent about it," she then gave Boo-Boo a kiss in the cheek, saying, "Thanks, but, I can take care of myself," to Zor One and Zor Two, she added, "Let's get inside."

And so Snulu, Boo-Boo, Zor One and Zor Two checked into the hotel, leaving Prince Mapplethorpe on the hard ground on his back.

........................................................

The next morning, Boo-Boo and Snulu met the two Zors in the hotel ballroom. Refreshed and relaxed from the five star hotel, the two were ready for anything the former henchmen can throw at them.

"I, Zor One, because I am the oldest, I get to teach Snulu all she needs to be ready to be crowned empress, while you, Zor Two, go train Boo-Oob."

"Why should I train Boo-Oob?"

"My name's Boo-Boo," corrected the brown bear, "Just so you know."

"yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, what I don't see," said Snulu, crossing her arm, "How are you two qualified?"

"Well," answered Zor Two, "We studied your planet customs when it comes to this stuff but, DX Nova took over but he didn't want to use them."

"Major bummer," added Zor One.

"So, you two know of this?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Okay," said Snulu, confidently smirking, "Let's do this."

..............................................

So, Snulu went along with Zor One and trained in another room while Zor Two and Boo-Boo were in another.

Snulu, with Zor One's help, learned the royal scepter twirl with the short speech that one was supposed to do to announce the start of their reign starting, speech working, patience, due to the overly long ceremony and a dance that the ruler was to dance at the after party.

"Zor One," commented Snulu, while practicing with Zor One, "You can't dance."

Boo-Boo, thanks to Zor Two, learning of the traditions that the ceremony goes by but learned at its legendary length, picked a fancy outfit for the event and even learned some new dances.

Zor Two, to Boo-Boo, after getting tangled up with him, said, "Let's never speak of this again." 

.........................................

One morning, Boo-Boo decided to walk around the capital, to see the sights. When he left, he couldn't predict what would happen next.

Someone threw a sack over his and started to beat him up. Boo-Boo normally can hold his own in a fight, just ask Yogi, but, there's a sack oven his head. Obviously, he's incapacitated.

Next thing he knows is that he hears the sounds of a fight and someone eventually lifted the sack off his head.

"Boo-Boo!" greeted Snulu, causally smiling, "Interesting fashion you got on your head."

"What happened?"

Snulu answered, "Mapplethorpe," as if that's supposed to explain it all. She then waved to some strange looking, to Boo-Boo, creatures finishing up what looked like fighting bodyguards. "Thanks, DX Packer!" she shouted out to them, grinning.

"You're welcome, Your Highness!"

"Oh, come on!" she replied, "No bowing!"

Boo-Boo then playfully added, "Yet."

"Stop."

"Alright, but what exactly happened to Mapplethorpe?"

"Zor One and Zor Two took care of him with the help of their buddies."

"What?"

"Well...," explained Snulu, "Did you know that Zor One's good on Nunchaku and that Zor Two's can wield sai or was it the bo staff or both? They even got two friends who can wield katanas and bo staffs. It's real cool."

"What gonna happen to Prince Mapplethorpe?"

"Nothing, really..., I hope."

"What?!"

..........................................................

Prince Mapplethorpe hadn't been seen in a week and Zor One and Zor Two had a good laugh. Seriously, these two were in a very good mood, too good, to be honest.

But, no matter, it's time for Snulu Bear's coronation.

And everyone's to look their very best.

Boo-Boo was wearing a black suit jacket over a fancy white button down shirt with an even fancier bowtie: royal blue, with a white ruffle in the middle with a dark blue gemstone on top, which one he did not know. Was a lazulite or a hauyne or a benitoite or a sapphire?

Zor One and Zor Two were wearing a rather gaudy red suits with black shirts. Even their ties were red. Upon their heads were red fedoras with black feathers stick to them.

Snulu was wearing a black and crimson ballroom gown, top being black, skirt bringing crimson, floor length and ruffly with a bit of white lace for good measure. There wasn't much to be done with her hot pink mohawk so, it stayed. But, at least, she was allowed to wear her matching purple gloves and boots.

When the coronation truly began, Boo-Boo and the Zors sitting in the audience and Snulu walked down the aisle toward the official when the music setting the mood.

....................................................................

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all are gathered here today for-"

Two hours later...

"For truth, justice and the honorable way-"

Boo-Boo was playing Go Fish with a complete stranger and losing, Zor One was busy beating his high score, and Zor Two was working on his novel.

Three hours later...

"For great power comes great responsibility-"

Boo-Boo took up knitting, Zor One learned to play the guitar using a double neck guitar and Zor Two sent his novel to his publisher.

Four hours later...

"Everyone wants you to come through, hoping it'll all work out-"

Boo-Boo befriended a chef and got a free cookbook, Zor One got the lead part for the school play and Zor Two's novel made the bestseller's list.

Five hours later...

"And so if you ever wonder just how he eats and breathes and other science facts-"

Boo-Boo was in a staring contest, Zor One was learning another language, and Zor Two was busy discussing a movie deal.

Six hours later...

"And so, Snuluselle Galaxia Bear, I hereby dub you, 'Empress of this planet' and all that good stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Boo-Boo, Zor One and Zor Two, along with everyone else, were fast asleep.

"WAKE UP, I SAY!!!!"

Instantly, everyone's eyes snapped open to find Snulu, with a crown on her head and scepter in her paw.

"Your Highness, what do you say?"

"I say..." she said, confidently after looking the audience for a moment, smirking, "It's time to party!"

.................................................................

The room suddenly darkened and when the lights came back on, Boo-Boo saw that the room had changed. All of the seats were gone, the lighing was flashing and colorful, and refreshment bar was added. Everyone was wearing different clothes, by everyone, he meant, females were wearing shorter dresses that were more appropriate for the change of atmosphere.

Atmosphere for a party.

Suddenly, music started blasting, people were dancing and Boo-Boo couldn't find Snulu.

He passed by Zor One who was trying to con his way into the stage, Zor Two flirting with a red haired green salamander looking alien girl, two gossips talking-

"Did you know of what became of Prince Mapplethorpe?" asked Gossip #1.

Gossip #2 answered, "Why, no, but what is his connection to Her Majesty?"

"Who knows but," giggled Gossip #1, "I would like to know her connection with the freakish Earthling. Suppose it only because... of... you understand, right?"

"The Empress, pregnant but, unwed?"

"Yes!"

"Now, I understand! Tee hee!"

Boo-Boo grew embarrassed from listening to those two and walked away, still looking for Snulu. As he did, he saw that couples were starting to dance to the music, acrobatically. One man threw his partner into the air, only for her to do a flip and he caught her, finishing off with a lift.

"Hey, Boo-Boo! Hey, wait up!"

Boo-Boo then turned around to find Snulu, running up him in another dress, frantically waving her arm as she got closer. She slowed down and Boo-Boo got a closer look at this dress. It was a two tone red and black short strapless dress.

They just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Snulu grabbed Boo-Boo's paw and began to move to the music. Eventually, they did a front somersault together. 

As they did some twirls, Boo-Boo began to ask, "So, what gonna happen after I leave?"

"What do you mean?" asked Snulu, as she let him lift and spin her.

"I mean," answered Boo-Boo, as they begin to do the Twist, "Obviously, I'm going to have to go back home."

"Oh, right," she sighed, executing a nicely done leg lift, "Well, as much as I don't like it, I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Whatever it takes," continued Boo-Boo, with a somewhat tearful smile, "But, no matter how my heart breaks, I'll wait for you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes, smiling but sighing, when someone shouted out, "Dude, kiss her!" and so, many were clamoring for it, too. Slowly, but surely, Snulu and Boo-Boo did so and it was wonderful. They didn't even want it to end but, someone whispered in Snulu's ear, "It's time."

Snulu pulled away and walked away, following that person, saying, "But, of course." Boo-Boo wanted to follow, too but, was stopped. 

Minutes have passed and no trace of the Empress, saddening, Boo-Boo more than he needed to be. Until the ceiling began to open as the part of the stage began to rise, revealing Snulu ready to announce to start of her reign to the heavens by shouting out the short speech hat her predecessors would use to inspire and bring hope, before DX Nova took over and abolished that little tradition, among others, as she twirled her scepter.

"Hey! Here I am! I hear the universe sing the celestial swing! I am not alone, there are others out there!"

The crowd, including Boo-Boo, roared with applause as she bowed to the crowd. Sure, some disapproved for she should have curtseyed instead but, others took it to mean that Empress Snulu's reign will be very amusing.


End file.
